Triángulo monocromático
by Misari
Summary: Los soportes se quiebran –quizá a propósito- con un ruido demasiado furioso y al caer derrumban a la punta que gime, se retuerce, llora, suplica, ruega piedad y quiere protegerlos-protegerlos. (Vengan y denle placer. Vengan y armen su festín. Él es su rey, él es su presa, él es-). De-li-cio-so. /…soy suyo. Les pertenezco/. [Para Reveire].


Ya que todos últimamente se están subiendo al tren del Ken-chan/Touka/Rize yo también me subí (y, eh, salió esto). Bueno, aviso que no sé qué es lo que es. Estoy muy segura si me aventuro a decir que es una de mis pajadas mentales. Están advertidos. Pero quiero regalárselo a **pajarito** , ella sabe porqué.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las usuales. Ni Ken-chan, ni Touka ni Rize ni TG me pertenecen. Todo de Ishida Sui.

Que lo disfruten, supongo~

* * *

 _ **Triángulo monocromático.**_

* * *

 **i. treslados.**

Si se los mira desde afuera parecen eso. Un triángulo…

…pero no lo son.

Un triángulo es una figura geométrica abstracta, existente en el imaginario de los matemáticos, perfecta, de tres puntas; entre ellas existe la misma exacta distancia, no las separa ni las une un centímetro extra, un milímetro de más. Ellos, en cambio, poseen un lado demasiado largo, casi derruido –una punta-, y dos lados más que son sostenes, soportes quebradizos, que difieren en la distancia que los separa (y parece, a simple vista, que nada los une).

Una distancia era abismal. La separaban palabras que morían en la garganta y rubores indecentes ocultos tras una vergüenza demasiado inocente y fantasiosa; hasta que se volvió tan cercana que ya no se distingue la separación. Se mezclaron (como la tinta y el papel, nadie los piensa por separado, son una sola cosa, un libro, una carta, un poema…).

Otra fue abismal por un tiempo y pareció que ni un milagro de un solo ojo podría curarla; hasta que se volvió cercana entre golpes, tazas de café y la paciencia de una voz gentil repitiendo porfavorgracias. Luego volvió a ser abismal; _casi_ , no tanto como antes, todavía están las manos gentiles y un lugar acogedor que las esperan. (Oh, pero ahí está la distancia, empecinada en trazar una línea divisoria demasiado difusa aunque dos pares de ojos se miren, se rueguen, se anhelen, se desprecien, se supliquen, se deseen, _se quieran_ ).

«¿Me dejarías volver, Touka-chan?».

«No (si). Largo, no vuelvas nunca (te estoy esperando, imbécil)».

En la punta corroída sólo hay un rey tuerto de sonrisa rota y manchada que se niega con cada trazo de _una_ parte de su ser a dirigir su reinado. (La que todavía es negra). «No lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero». Cabecea con cada patita arrastrándose disimuladamente, la nieve fría hizo un nido en sus cabellos y se atreve a romper tabúes con sus uñas pintadas de negro.

Hunde sus huesos en la carne-patria y se enchastra cual niño pequeño jugando con pintura.

«Tengo hambre. No quiero matar. Pero sigo teniendo hambre». Se excusa.

En uno de los soportes hay una diosa que dejó de serlo, una diosa caída en desgracia que fue partida en dos por una barra de destino (metal) que cayó del cielo pútrido y aplastó su leyenda: una de sus partes fue transformada en un títere sin alma para encerrar en una caja de cristal, para que su dueño se deleite cada vez que la saca a jugar con él y se proponga llenar el mundo con sus hijos-monstruos.

La otra parte no es más que el espejo siniestro de bonita figura y sonrisa incitadora de un muchacho de ideologías algo pasadas de moda y sonrisas traslucidas; una conciencia artificial que devora con ahínco como un huésped insatisfecho a su portador mientras se lame los dedos y susurra verdades tan crueles que le desgarra los oídos un poco más cada vez. Es insaciable.

«Kaneki-kun, có-me-me, có-me-los, có-me-te».

«No puedo, Rize-san, no me obligues, por favor…».

El otro soporte no es más que un conejo poco dócil, rabioso y arisco, resentido vaya uno a saber porqué, que perdió sus alas-mariposa bajo las garras temblorosas –pero afiladas- de otro conejo de su misma especie a quien suponía debía cuidar (sólo que este es más pequeño, más furioso, más resentido). Tiene los puños pesados y a veces los tiene despellejados y le sangran porque le tiene bronca a la pared. (A una pared que curiosamente tiene nombre).

Sus cristales negros estallan cada vez que la soledad –disfrazada de recuerdos con gusto a carne tierna- se cuela por la ventana de su apartamento para acostarse a su lado y traerle en una taza humeante el corazón que, de ratos, prefiere olvidar. Ese que recuperó y que ahora le gustaría volver a extirparse con los dientes.

(Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿tan difícil era volver a lograrlo?).

«¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!».

Las tres partes del triángulo crean fuego. Sólo saben destruirse entre ellas y a sí mismas.

Los soportes se quiebran –quizá a propósito- con un ruido demasiado furioso –el crack de un tic nervioso; dos dedos lográndolo- y al caer derrumban a la punta que gime, se retuerce, llora, suplica, ruega piedad y quiere protegerlos-protegerlos a todos ignorándose a sí mismo. Es el supuesto héroe martirizado. (Chiquillo estúpido). La consumen, la absorben, la hacen suya con gusto y satisfacción como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ( _¿y quién dice que no?_ ).

«Kaneki-kun».

Uno desde adentro. Lo toma por el cuello y lo lame. Lo acaricia con las uñas bien limpias-que luego se ensucian con sus pedazos. Se apodera de él lentamente. De-li-cio-so.

«Kaneki».

El otro desde afuera. Lo golpea hasta que el odio-furia se evapora, le clava la mandíbula tensionada y le arranca un pedazo de carne demasiado blanda cerca del cuello. De-li-cio-so.

La punta tampoco se queda atrás. Él también se quiebra.

Se parte con el sonido de una carcajada que hace eco dentro de su cabeza, se rompe con el grito agudo que lo aleja pero lo quiere cerca.

Se deja hacer.

«Rize-san… Touka-chan…».

Las _acepta_. (Vengan, vengan, y devoren hasta la última gota de sangre. Vengan, vengan y beban hasta el último trozo de músculo. Vengan, vengan y báñensen en su piel. Vengan, vengan y sumérjansen en sus huesos. Vengan, vengan y tomen sus ojos –el negro y rojo para ti, Rize, el blanco y gris para ti, Touka. Vengan, vengan y arránquenle gemidos. Vengan, vengan y túrnense para destrozarlo. Vengan, vengan y clávenle sus dedos. Vengan y denle placer. Vengan y armen su festín. Él es su rey, él es su presa, él es-). De-li-cio-so.

«…soy _suyo_. Les pertenezco».

Un triángulo es _perfecto_. Y ellos son pura (cruda) imperfección.

 **ii. monocróme.**

¿Si no son un triángulo, qué tienen entonces en común, además del _hambre_?

(Ah, son de un solo color).

Tanto la punta, al rey tuerto, como los soportes, la diosa caída en desgracia y el conejo rabioso, eligen un solo color entre la paleta infinita que se les ofrece para pintar el mundo. Uno brillante. Que destaca. Uno que ensucia demasiado, que derrama mucho, que salpica el suelo, se escurre de los dedos, es caliente al tacto y recorre el interior de los cuerpos que laten y dejaron de latir. El color favorito de la añorada y aborrecida calavera negra.

Es el rubí que pule la diosa con esmero y cariño, casi como si fuera su persona-especial; es el bermellón cálido con el que se mancha el rey tuerto la boca, las manos y la ropa; es el carmesí furioso con el que brillan las alas-mariposa del conejo cuando sale a cazar. Es el color con el que los tres dejan a sus presas luego de aplastarlas.

Es el color que se arrastra por sus paladares y los deja pegajosos.

Con él, toman un gran pincel de polvo de hueso y cabellos-veneno y entre los tres dibujan un infierno.

Los cadáveres del canibalismo le reclaman al rey tuerto entre pesadillas monocromáticas demasiado reales para que sólo se cataloguen como sueños bestiales, y él, aturdido, huye tan lejos como las voces se lo permiten. Se tapa los oídos y alguien más se ocupa de sus ojos. «D-déjenme en paz, ¡déjenme en paz!». Se refugia en unas faldas amplias que huelen a rosas (ro-ja-ss) y entre las costras de heridas lamidas (que le lamen) encuentra la paz momentánea que tanto vagabundea por los rincones más inhóspitos.

La diosa caída sonríe. «Pobre, pobre Kaneki-kun». Lo (los) abraza.

El conejo se sujeta la garganta, se la desgarra, se la sangra. El dolor que siente (que le hacen sentir) la devuelve a la vida. Tiene miedo de batir sus alas. (De que el rey tuerto pueda verla con su ojo sangrante y la diosa caída se las vuelva a arrancar de un solo movimiento de muñecas –no necesita más que eso).

Todo es _tan_ …

(oh, son niños muy traviesos, parece)

…ríos que gotean como una canilla abierta. Gota, a gota, a gota, a gota, a gota.

 **iii. tresynada.**

Son, en todo caso, una especie de triángulo maltrecho que se confunde los límites (los lados, la punta y los soportes) no-tan-pactados; un día son dos, otro es uno, al siguiente son los tres, al que le siguen son dos otra vez, distintos. Las posibilidades de juntarse de una forma u otra parecen irrealmente eternas. Etéreas. A alguien cuerdo lo hubiera vuelto loco.

(Pero ellos ya lo están).

¿Son un solo ser? ¿Son dos? ¿Son tres?

«Kaneki-kun».

«Kaneki».

No son el resultado de unas teorías matemáticas; por lo menos de eso están seguros.

Los unen las líneas sanguíneas, las venas que palpitan contra la piel de papel, el hambre que dice presente con sus perlas blancas al brillar contra la plata, el líquido negro, humeante y sin azúcar, el devorador-glotón que un día decidió jugar a ser el gato, a cazar al ratón –y todos terminaron siendo los ratones atrapados en la trampa, desprovistos del queso. Los une _algo_ más que la calamidad… (curioso, curioso, qué será, qué será…).

La punta es confundida y devorada por los soportes cada nuevo sol, se arrodilla ante ellos y se presta para que la mutilen con todo su-. Pero ella también confunde y devora a los soportes al mismo tiempo. En su nueva coraza construida de olvidos momentáneos aún se esconde, enterrado tan adentro que apenas se lo siente al inocente, al justo que pagó por los pecadores; y ellas, _gustosas_ , permiten que la punta las consuma para ver la expresión aterrorizada-de-cariño del escondido.

«Las quiero… ¿me quieren?».

Los soporten se miran. La punta, pese a su candidez perdida, conserva un pedacito de ternura; y con ello se ve _más_ apetitosa.

(Lo quieren, lo desean, es una oportunidad única, es-).

«Rize-san… Touka-chan…».

Y qué importa si son un solo ser, sin dos, si son tres. Si son nada. ¡Ya no importa! Se confunden tanto, se mezclan con tanta pasión delirante que ya no tiene sentido preguntarse qué es qué y quién es quién. Ni cómo ocurrió, ni cuándo se dio, si va a terminar algún día. Qué importa cuando aprenden a convivir con el diente del otro incrustado dentro como un diamante en bruto y el placer que se provocan los hace perderse en una pesadilla con gusto a paraíso triunfante.

«Quiéranme… por favor… quiéranme…».

(¿será amor? ¿será esa asquerosa palabra llamada amor?).

« _Eres nuestro_ , chico-idiota».

Son tres, pero a veces, parece que son _uno_.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Lo único que tengo para decir es por que quizá haya habido confusión a la hora de referirme a "la punta" y a "los soportes". Los adjetivos que acompañaban a "la punta" estaban en femenino porque, si bien hablaba de Ken-chan, "la punta" como sustantivo es en femenino y ya saben las reglas de nuestra gramática; lo mismo se aplica para "los soportes" pero al revés, en masculino, si bien hablaba de Touka y Rize. Eh, espero haberme hecho a entender. En fin, gracias por leer.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
